Talk:Neo-Quenya Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Please edit the main page in only! Iron gollum 15:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Request to add in "Technology" *Possibly to include Curwesta "Technology" in this front page?--Bellenion 11:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Possibly more frontpage contents? Wondering whether it's possible to add in some more contents, like "In the news" (The news) and "Did you know..." (the Feature articles) as those on Wikipedia? If available, it must be a lot of fun! :P--Bellenion 16:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I think that's a great idea! But at the moment do you think there are enough articles for us to introduce such a feature? Last Waterbender 17:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, a featured article is a good idea. We just have to select a featured article. What about Heru i Million? I will install it now, and then we can choose anther, if you want. Iron gollum 18:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea now, since the articles here are just so few and so every article seems to be available to be elected as a featured one, no stub, though :) --Bellenion 18:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Header Should we be using the Tengwar comma and period instead of the English ones? Also, the Tengwar says 'vinquenyu', 'pulë', 'winyacarmë' and the 'i' is missing in 'vista'. Last Waterbender 03:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, thanks! By the way, do you like the page color? I've been playing with the color scheme last night... Iron gollum 08:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Um, you changed the page colour? Where? Everything still looks the same to me, except the main page. 05:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry, that was me. You mean the page colour for the new wikia look? I like it :) It looks like the one we have now. Last Waterbender 05:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Fine. The thing is, the tengwar on the logos have ugly whitish edges, which occur during the export to .png, because the background in the file was white. Now I can set the background respectively (that's also the reason why I didn't change the greeting text yet - wanted to do all at once). Ah, by the way, digging through the code of the page, I found that the style is heavily oriented towards Firefox. Do you use this or Explorer? Because in the latter case, you wouldn't have all the gradients and other Web 2.0 stuff. Iron gollum 08:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I use Windows Explorer, but I have Firefox too. And, what happened to the boxes in the Monaco version's main page? The text seems to be running off the side of the page without them. Last Waterbender 11:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ah, my bad. I have changed the respective design elements from id's to classes and forgot to update this on Monaco.css too. Fixed now, thanks! Iron gollum 11:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: 'Vista' is missing the 'a'. And did you type in an extra dot under the 'p' in 'polir'? Cos there's a strange little 'lump' under it, if you know what I mean. Last Waterbender 04:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks a lot, I've edited it. Hope it is correct now. BTW, which version of Explorer do you use? I tried the page with IE6 and it looked really crappy. But IE8 does it quite well. Iron gollum 11:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I use Explorer 7. Is that why the text shows as going off the page again for me? Btw, is it a really hard job to be changing the wiki outlook all the time? If it is, then I wish I could help, but I'm not exactly tech savvy so I might mess things up :) Last Waterbender 15:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Hmm, I just installed IE7 and it looks quite good, apart from the absence of effects (but they should be present on Firefox only). Could you post a screenshot? Concerning help: If you are fluent with CSS, you can just make the edits on Wikia.css. Otherwise, you could just tell me what you like and whyt you don't like about the new design (especially concerning the color scheme), and I'll see whether I can make it better. I would be grateful in both cases. Iron gollum 15:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I have uploaded the screenshots. I think the major difference would be the rounded corners of the boxes, and there seem to be checkered patterns in the green colour? Last Waterbender 14:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Right, and there also sould be gradients on Firefox version. I wonder why you don't see them. I also fixed the bug with overlapping text. Unfortunately, since the greeting text is an image, I couldn't help it. Anyway, Monaco is going to be turned off on November 3rd. Iron gollum 18:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Then I guess I'd better start getting used to the new look. Actually, why are they turning off the Monaco version? I must say I like it a lot more than the new one. Last Waterbender 07:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Oh, you changed the icon that appears on the tab! I just noticed :) And, do you know what happened to my avatar? It's gone. I know I can just put it back, but what happened? Last Waterbender 08:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Yep! Do you like the icon? I just looked up for your avatar, but I couldn't figure out what happened to it. Maybe you just upload it once more? Iron gollum 08:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Geography - Nomenclature I think we need to coordinate efforts in creating place names for the RealWorld geography. Thus, for beginning, I would suggest to change Asia (or was it Asiya?) into Ásia (as we see in HKF's Johannine Corpus), and Africa into Afirca (as in Hausa language). --Ingwar ua 11:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, we need to come to a consensus about these terms. And I believe Ásia is indeed a better form than Asiya. About Africa, since fr is not a valid consonant cluster in Quenya I agree we need to change it. Last Waterbender 16:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : btw, Last Waterbender, you perhaps use Skype? we could talk in real time, then Ingwar ua 19:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes I do, started only recently :) Last Waterbender 04:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Great, add me ( yitzik_ua ) or give me _your_ login so that I could add you ;) -- Ingwar ua 10:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'll add you :) Last Waterbender 13:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: And actually, there's a chatbox right here on this wiki :) We can chat there too if you want. Last Waterbender 16:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Indeed we can! Although I am not sure if I know how to see if somebody is online. -- Ingwar ua 19:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I don't think it is possible to tell, unless they post. Last Waterbender 02:30, October 26, 2011 (UTC)